


Centipede's Little Death

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Boy-Sorcerer and the One Eyed Ghoul [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alive Nagachika Hideyoshi, Anti-Muggle Content, Aristocracy, Bioshock Series Influences, Bonding, British Wizarding World, Brotherhood, Cannibalism, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Child Harry Potter, Curious Harry, Death Rituals, Deception, Disapproving Family, Dysfunctional Family, Escape, Exploration, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Shenanigans, Famous Harry, Fatherhood, Freedom, Ghouls, Good Harry, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry curious about muggles, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is a Good Friend, Harry raised by Ghouls, HideKane smut, Human Sacrifice, If you count some wizards eating muggles...., Imprinting, Innocent Harry, Japanese Wizarding World, Kakuja, Kaneki Ken Is Alive, Later Dark Harry, Loyalty, Luxury, Magic, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Nobility, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Parseltongue, Past Brainwashing, Past Kidnapping, Pets, Poor Kaneki, Potions, Pre-Hogwarts, Prejudice, Prophecy, Protective Remus Lupin, Protectiveness, Ritual Sex, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Running Away, Sad Harry Potter, Secrets, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slavery, Sleeping Potion Addiction, Smart Harry Potter, Stockholm Syndrome, Strangers, Tokyo Ghoul √A Alternate Ending, Trust, Tutoring, Well-Meaning Dumbledore, Witch Kimi, Witch Yoriko, Witches, Wizard Hideyoshi, Wizarding World, Wizards, Yandere Kaneki Ken, Yandere Nagachika Hideyoshi, hidekane, home school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Kaneki and other ghouls were kidnapped by Hide (revealed to be a wizard) and other desperate wizards in Japan to protect the young savior of the wizarding world...Kaneki is quite protective of his new brother....But things get crazy when Harry wishes to visit the muggles' world...Much to his adoptive family's disapproval...One day Harry meets a kind stranger from the muggle world...and he's tempted to follow him to see that world...and what will happen if Kaneki finds out about Harry's horrifying destiny?(This is different from Kaneki's Little Brother, Harry's Big Brother)





	1. Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul
> 
> THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM KANEKI'S LITTLE BROTHER, HARRY'S BIG BROTHER

A young hooded boy is walking through a dark forest while carrying **_a mysterious bag with red liquid dripping from it._** He walks up the rocky path and he hears **_some whooshing noises among the trees…and a growl…_**

The boy looks around and he caught **_the glimpse of a gigantic centipede_**.

He begins running in the path as **_something begins to chase him…_**

The boy runs and runs as fast as he could while **_laughter follows him_** …

Just when the boy reaches the entrance of a doorless tower, **_something wrapped reddish black tendrils around the boy…_**

_“…Otouto, you ....stay…don't...go”_

A hand with black nails gently lowers the boy’s hood…revealing the wild black nest of hair, a lightning-shaped scar, and a pair of goggles covering a pair of emerald-colored eyes…The boy looks and sees the kakuja…His eyes look deeply in the creature’s one eye…He smiled happily…

“ _Sorry_ _Oniisan…I’m really sorry...I got you lunch_ ”

The Centipede smiles cheerfully, hugs Harry lovingly as he hugs Kaneki back… He then allows Harry to ride on his back as he climbs up the tall tower…all the way up to the single window…


	2. Wish Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ask Hide and Kaneki... if he could visit Tokyo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here's the second chapter

Harry is sitting in the oriental breakfast room with a plate of omurice in front of him. Kaneki and Hide are sharing coffee and **_some mysterious meat_** they wouldn’t tell Harry about…

“Oniisan…and Nagachika-Sensei…I’ve been thinking…I have read a lot in the books and magazines about…I found about the muggles today…Um…Can I visit Tokyo?” asked Harry.

Hide spits the coffee in surprise and Kaneki gasped.

The Kakuja then begins shook his head…

“No! No! Bad place…bad place…DON’T GO” said Kaneki huddling in the chair.

“Ok first of all just call me Hide, it’s only in public that you can call me that…and second of all, **absolutely NOT** …” said Hide crossing his arms.

Harry looks down sadly.

“Why not?” asked Harry softly.

“ ** _You’re too young to leave the wizarding world and it’s bad enough that you keep leaving this tower on your own without leaving a note… It’s too dangerous to visit any muggle-places…and there may be ghouls there_** ” said Hide.

“ **My Family are ghouls…and so is Niisan** ” said Harry crossing his arms.

“ ** _Not all ghouls are good Harry…and the muggle governments and the CCG are out to find us Magical People_** … Until you reach adulthood, YOU CAN’T LEAVE THE WIZARDING WORLD” shouted Hide furiously.

Harry looks down sadly as Kaneki cracks his knuckles…

When Kaneki begins subtracting 7 from 1,000… Harry silently cries…The young wizard doesn’t feel like finishing his breakfast today…

“CCG Bad…NO-Magic Humans bad…Other ghouls bad…” said Kaneki to Harry softly.

“I’m sorry Harry but this is for your own good… and please don’t mention Tokyo around your big brother…” said Hide softly.

Kaneki begin comforts Harry and holds him protectively…

“Safe here…safe…safe” whispered the Centipede to the young sorcerer.

Harry hugs back…But inside…He reminds curious of the Muggle World…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which ghoul do you want Harry to see next?


	3. Harry's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long

Harry was with the Dursleys when he was 1 year old…until Dark Wizards somehow got to the muggle family…

Luckily the magical alarms alerted the Ministry of Magic into sending Aurors immediately and Alastor Moody took the young lord before any Death Eaters get their hands on him…

Harry temporary lived in the highly secured Wizarding Orphanage in England for the next 7 years…

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall visits the boy monthly while Remus Lupin visits him daily to teach him and Hagrid visited him weekly to check on him and the half-giant often gives him gifts…

Harry always look up to Lupin as a father figure and a few times the werewolf that his face reminds him of his father and that his eyes reminds of him his mother and **_Lupin was always there for him whenever he needed him_** …

He was frightened of Snape since the man is difficult on him yet the boy sense that for some reason the Potions Master is **_sad on the inside_** …

He sees McGonagall as a grandmother while she is strict he knows **_that it was for his own good_** …

He sees Dumbledore as a grandfather and the aged wizard often reminds him **_that one day the world’s fate will rely on him_** …

Hagrid is one of the few friends he have,

One day, the Ministry saw that the Death Eaters are closer to the wizarding orphanage…So Harry was moved into one of the 7 wizarding villages of Japan… ** _Much to Harry’s sorrow when he’s leaving behind love ones…_**

~~~

The 7 Wizarding Villages are highly protected from muggles, ghouls and other dangerous creatures…Plus they have an alliance with the Wizarding Worlds of the UK and **_they all honor Harry for destroying a Dark Lord…_**

One particular village is known by every Wizarding World for **_having Flesh-Eating Ghouls as pets, servants and guards…. And the wizards and witches of that village all have an obsession with muggles’ flesh_** …

Death Eaters themselves feared **that strange village** … _and the Ministry are very desperate to protect their savior from the surviving Death Eaters…_

The Ministry of Magic allow the village to have the honors in protecting the Potter’s heir from the Death Eaters on the condition that he should never eat the **forbidden meat…**

 **The Nagachika Clan** , a wizarding family of nobility gladly took the boy in…they put Harry in a Tower to live with a family of loving ghouls and a trio of the best young sorcerers as mentors for the boy…

~~~

Hinami, Touka, Ayato, Nishiki and Kaneki are his family. They always take care of him, play with him and give him food.

Kaneki is the most loving, caring and protective of Harry and he’s the ghoul who sends the most time with the young wizard…Despite that Kaneki doesn’t talk well like the other ghouls, Harry still loves his big brother…

Hide, Kimi and Yoriko are Harry’s teachers and Harry love them like his ghoul family. They taught him a lot of important things.

Yoriko teaches him potions, Kimi teaches him Transfiguration, and Hide teaches him defensive spells and about the magical creatures, spirits, muggles and ghouls…

While Harry knows that their teachings are important…He have doubts about **_Hide’s negative information about muggles…_**

**_~~~_ **

_Harry always look up to the sky, he dreams of exploring the world… while he is happy with his new family, **he feels trapped** …_

_He used to be locked up in the tower the first 3 weeks of living there until he figure out how to get out of there…_

_But every time Harry leaves the tower, Kaneki will always captured him and bring him back in the tower..._

_With his older brother’s speed, strength and heightened senses… He always finds Harry no matter where he is…_

**_The first time Harry escapes the tower, Hide lectures him furiously which made Harry cried at that time…_ **

_While Hide reluctantly allows Harry to visit the nearby village, **he was not allow to leave the wizarding world** …_

_Whenever Harry visits the village, the wizards, witches and ghouls were nice to him but for some reason, he was forbidden from eating **certain meats, he sense something is wrong with the ghouls and the villagers show extreme disapproval on their faces whenever Harry mention anything to do with muggles…**_

_When the sunsets, if Harry doesn’t come back to the Tower…then Kaneki will come to bring him back in that Tower…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think?


	4. Daily Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's weekly routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this
> 
> and I don't own the lyrics
> 
> Also Happy Late Birthday Harry Potter~

Harry always look up to the sky, he dreams of exploring the world… while he is happy with his new family, he feels trapped…  
He used to be locked up in the tower the first 3 weeks of living there until he figure out how to get out of there…  
But every time Harry leaves the tower, Kaneki will always captured him and bring him back in the tower...  
With his older brother’s speed, strength and heightened senses… He always finds Harry no matter where he is…  
The first time Harry escapes the tower, Hide lectures him furiously which made Harry cried at that time…  
While Hide reluctantly allows Harry to visit the nearby village, he was not allow to leave the wizarding world…  
Whenever Harry visits the village, the wizards, witches and ghouls were nice to him but for some reason, he was forbidden from eating certain meats and they show extreme disapproval on their faces whenever Harry mention anything to do with muggles…  
When the sunsets, if Harry doesn’t come back to the Tower…then Kaneki will come to bring him back in that Tower…  
\-----  
(Daily Routine)  
Harry is in bed dreaming of flying in the sky… and he felt something gently nudging at him…  
“Wake up…wake up…” said Kaneki.  
Harry opens his eyes and he sees the kakuja’s single eye and an excited grin. Muggles would scream on the top of their lungs if a creature like the Centipede wakes them up…  
But Harry smiles at the kakuja as he yawns and stretches his limbs…  
Kaneki hugs Harry and Harry hugs him back.  
The Centipede always wakes Harry up every morning ever since Harry moved into Japan.  
“Good Morning Oniisan” said Harry.  
“Good Morning otouto” said Kaneki.  
Harry gets up from his bed and holds the Centipede’s hand. Kaneki slowly leads Harry out of his bedroom.  
“Let’s eat” said Kaneki.  
“Ok” said Harry.  
~~~  
Harry is eating miso soup with rice… His sister Touka made this for him.  
He is sitting at a lovely dining room, with Kaneki, Touka, Nishiki, and Hinami. Kaneki always sits next to Harry while Hinami sits in front of him.  
His new family are always eating this strange meat but they all won’t let Harry taste that meat...As much as Harry is curious about this raw flesh...he gives up on asking for some and he can’t just steal because that would hurt Kaneki’s feelings…Kaneki will always know...Kaneki will always find out...  
“Remember that they are coming in a half an hour Harry, you remember your lessons?” said Touka.  
Harry nods.  
“Good” said Touka.  
~~~  
When Harry pours the blue liquid into the red liquid in a cauldron. It became violet and firework-like sparks comes out.  
Yoriko claps smiling excitedly.  
“Good job!” she cheered.  
“Thanks Yoriko” said Harry smiling.  
Harry likes that Yoriko is very encouraging to Harry and she’s never mad when Harry makes mistakes but she does make him try again not that he minds.  
“But you should work on your timing next time” she said kindly.  
“Ok Yoriko” he said blushing embarrassedly.  
~~~  
“No no no” said Kimi softly as she shakes her head.  
“What did I do wrong?” said Harry who was holding his wand at the wine cup.  
“That’s not how you move that wand for that spell, relax and remember what I did earlier” said Kimi.  
Harry takes a deep breath, lets it out and he moves his wand at the cup.  
The cup turn into a mug.  
“Excellent” said Kimi softly as she smiled.  
Harry does like Kimi but she was tough on him. Despite having a soft voice, she is quite strict with him and her work.  
~~~  
At lunch, Harry is eating tuna sushi and Hinami suddenly hugs him.  
“Hinami?” said Harry who is confused.  
“Yes Harry?” she said.  
“I want to ask...why do you and others care so much about me?” asked Harry.  
“We told you...we feel like you must be protected at all costs…” said Kaneki with an empty voice.  
Harry looks at her with concern which Kaneki comes over to comfort the boy.  
From day one, he sense that something is off with these...He does love that thel is gentle to him but he sense that something is wrong with the ghouls here especially Kaneki...  
~~~  
“And that is why you should always leave the empty public bathroom quickly” said Hide.  
Harry is on his desk taking notes on lesson and he eyed a newspaper in Hide’s bag...it doesn’t look like any newspaper in the Wizarding World and he raised his hand.  
“Yes Harry?” said Hide.  
“Hide? what is that newspaper? Can I see it?” asked Harry.  
Hide flinches and sighs.  
“You can’t see it, it’s just a muggle newspaper...nothing to do with this lesson” said Hide.  
“Why not?” asked Harry sadly.  
“It’s for next week” said Hide seriously but when back to his cheerful smile.  
Harry sighs. He loves Hide like a brother but he have a strong feeling that he like all his other teachers are not telling the truth about the muggles...  
“Now, anyway there are various ways to avoid deadly confrontation from these bathroom spirits” said Hide as he writes on the board.  
~~~  
At dinner, Harry is slowly eating a traditional Japanese ramen with extra slices of ham and soft-boiled eggs. He didn’t have much appetite today. Kaneki immediately shows concern while Hide looks at the boy suspiciously  
“What’s wrong Harry?” asked Hide sadly.  
“It’s nothing...may I be excuse?” said Harry.  
~~~  
Harry is laying down in his bed with Kaneki singing the Edo Lullaby to him as he tuck him in…  
Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.  
Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~

Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?  
Ano yama koete, Sato e itta.

Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?  
Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue.  
The ghoul lovingly hugs him, the boy smiles softly, he takes off Harry’s glasses and places them on the table next to his bed.  
Later however...When the boy senses that none of the ghouls are awake...Harry quietly gets out of bed, puts on his glasses to look out his window.  
“Why can’t I see the muggle world?” thought the young wizard sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying my best to work on Kaneki's Little Brother, Harry's Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far?
> 
> Oh and Harry didn't kill anybody he just found some dead corpse...


End file.
